


Butterfly

by NylonRabbit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Badass Hux, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Revenge, Scared Hux, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylonRabbit/pseuds/NylonRabbit
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke orders Kylo Ren to execute General Hux. But Hux has a suprise method of negotiation...





	Butterfly

The mirror had been Hux’s friend for a long time.

He’d enjoyed looking in it, to be honest. It had been his medium for practising speeches, marvelling at his perfectly styled hair, and taking in the image of a strong, proud General of the First Order. Now he looked into it, and saw a weak fool.

How could he have been so foolish as to fall for such a moronic asshole in the first place? Let alone wind up in this current situation, three months pregnant with Kylo Ren’s wretched offspring? It had been nothing but hate-fucking from day one, a pure release of pent up energy. And despite his complete disregard for precautions, Hux could never have imagined it would culminate in something like this, what were the odds he could be one of the rare, unfortunate males cursed with the capacity to carry young?

There was no doubt in his mind, he needed to have a termination, as soon as possible.

As Hux pushed back the last strands of unstyled, floppy red hair from his face and straightened up his uniform, he cursed himself for not having realized sooner. But how could he have? The Order was not exactly in the nature of providing regular health checks, even for its highest ranking officers. And as much as Hux prized his rank, even he was aware of his dispensability. Officers were discarded upon the floor of the ship on a weekly basis, choked of life for their perceived insubordination by the Supreme Leader without a pause for thought. Being a General of the First Order was a horrifying and rewarding role in equal parts, and Hux knew better than anyone there was to be no future in starting a family within such a regime, regardless of whether or not he wanted one.

Hux straightened himself up and took one final look in the mirror, reminding himself of the proud, accomplished officer he still was. He just had to get through this meeting with Snoke, and then he would have time to discreetly end this issue he had with a second trip over at medbay….

\---

‘You’ve failed me one too many times, General.’

Snoke was angry.

Hux knew the meeting hadn’t been a particularly amicable one, he’d clocked that in Snoke’s tone over the holo-transmitter prior to their meeting alone. But he truly hadn’t expected such a reprimand for his apparently poor service to the Order. And certainly not in this way. Within minutes of entering the Throne Room, Hux had found himself gasping for oxygen as he was abruptly raised into the air, meeting Snoke’s eye line as he was pulled closer. The walls of the room blurred around him as he struggled and rasped, hands clawing at his throat in useless desperation, feeling the involuntary tears burning in his eyes.

From the corner of his vision, Hux could just about make out Kylo Ren’s form, the only other person brought into the meeting, gazing up at him with a hapless, pathetic pity Hux wished he could slap off the man’s face.

‘Supreme Leader…’ he heard Ren call out hesitantly, weak and desperate. ‘You’re going to kill him…’

_What? Why did he care?_

‘No, Ren…’ the Supreme Leader rasped, before Hux felt every fibre in his body burn and ache as he was tossed to the cold, hard ground. ‘ _You_ are.’

Hux felt a seering pain in his arm immediately on impact, and he moaned in agony. And he saw Ren, his stupid, distressed expression, the hesitant reach for his lightsaber

‘But…Supreme Leader…I…he doesn’t…’

‘Are you _disobeying_ my orders, Ren?’

‘No, no, Supreme Leader, but…’

‘Put him out of his misery, Ren! Do it now!’

_Oh gods, no…_

And then, after a beat, that horrific crackle of Ren’s malformed saber rung through the room, echoing in Hux’s ears, the stomping footsteps, that stupid, naïve expression of his dripping tears as he drew closer, wielding the weapon…

Despite the pain, Hux found himself rolling over onto his back, his good arm wrapped protectively across his stomach, an involuntary and instinctive action, as traitorous tears began to trickle and then stream from his eyes. A combination of pain and fear.

‘Ren, please!’ Hux found himself rasping despite himself as he writhed in pain. He truly didn’t want to die. He had too much potential. Too much to offer the Order. And he especially did not want his life to end this way. _Gods, not like this, never like this._ And suddenly it became apparent, there was nothing else to say.

‘ _Please, Ren, don’t kill me, I’m pregnant!’_

And then everything stopped.

The ominous, crackling whir of Ren’s lightsaber shut off immediately, and as Hux glanced across the Throne Room to meet his rival’s eyes, he noticed something soften in the Knight’s expression, noticed the man’s eyes widen. The Knight’s face was a picture of pure bewilderment and devastation.

‘What? Hux, you…you can’t be…’

‘Pregnant?! Is this some feeble attempt to preserve your life, General?’ Snoke hissed, cutting him off.

A painful silence settled upon the Throne Room then, Hux’s attention to steading his shaky breaths all he had to comfort himself before the Supreme Leader finally broke the silence.

‘Your doing, I assume?’ he addressed Ren. ‘Don’t insult my intelligence by suggesting otherwise. I know everything about you, I’ve seen the deepest darkest crevices of your mind…’

Hux looked up to Ren then, watched him swallow, solemnly nod in admission.

‘Yes, Supreme Leader.’

Snoke nodded, pressed his hands together and turned his attention to Hux’s prone, damaged form, raising non-existent brows in disdain.

‘I would hazard a guess, based on the General’s unchanged form, he would be in the early stages of the pregnancy. Would you be able to detect if the spawn is force-sensitive?’

Ren hesitated, his eyes briefly locking with Hux’s.

 _Why are his eyes wet?_ Hux wondered.

‘Yes, Supreme Leader,’ Ren confirmed, after a beat.

‘Good. Check if it’s still viable,’ Snoke commanded with a dismissive flick of the wrist. ‘If there is even anything there at all.’

A sharp, resurgent pain rippled through Hux’s damaged body then, and he was barely even aware of Ren’s approaching footsteps as he lay against the cold ground, eyes now screwed shut, increasing pain in his left arm proving a considerable distraction. The arm was most definitely broken, but what did that matter now? He would be dead in a few minutes anyway, most likely. He tried once again to focus his shaky breathing and gulp back the brimming onslaught of further tears. He could sense Ren was kneeling beside him now, but he didn’t open his eyes, not even as he felt the light pressure of Ren’s palm against his abdomen, and the strange, tingling waves that moved through his body as the other man reached out with the Force, searching for any remaining life inside of his wretched body.

‘Hold still, Hux,’ Ren told him softly, _too_ softly as he pawed fruitlessly at Hux’s stomach. He was apologizing in advance. ‘ _Please,_ it won’t work with you shaking like that.’

Hux already knew there wasn’t anything left to search for, he could have predicted that even before Ren’s little magic trick went on just that little bit too long. And now, he would have one final added indignity before his death of having begged and bargained for his life to no avail…

 _So this was how he was to die?_ A pathetic, sobbing mess on the floor, beaten and broken and to his disgust, absolutely terrified…

‘I’ve found it, Supreme Leader,’ Ren barked abruptly, removing his palm from Hux’s middle yet remaining crouched by his side. ‘He’s telling the truth, and from what I can detect, the pregnancy is still viable.’

‘And is the being Force sensitive?’

‘Yes, Supreme Leader, yes it is.’

Hux’s eyes snapped open, wide and damp. He swallowed, bottom lip trembling, heart racing.

‘W-wait…what?’

_How could the little parasite have possibly survived such an ordeal? And it’s…it’s Force sensitive? It’s just like him? Just like Ren..._

Hux recoiled at the thought, his whole body suddenly feeling very unlike his own.

‘Excellent news, I suppose I’ll reconsider disposing of you for the time being, in that case, General,’ Snoke addressed Hux directly now. ‘Perhaps you can be of use to the Order after all.’

__

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hux. I tried to stop him…’

‘Did you?’ Hux sneered as the two made their way through the ship, Ren striding with immediacy, Hux struggling to keep up as he hobbled by his side in agony. They turned as they reached the direction sign to medbay. ‘I suppose that’s why you took out the saber, if you can even call it that…’

‘Please, Hux, I didn’t know…’ Ren tried.

‘Well of course you didn’t know, Ren!’ Hux spat. ‘How could you have?! Although it’s good to know that the value of my life resides in how good a vessel I am for the Order rather than how good a General I am! I suppose I can at least expect my arm to be patched up properly! Wouldn’t want to damage such a precious cargo holder!’

‘It’s not like that, Armitage...’

_Armitage._

And something in that name sparked Hux off.

‘Don’t you dare call me that, Ren, don’t you ever dare call me that! You don’t care about me, so don’t insult me by pretending to! You were perfectly willing to murder me on the spot before you realized I was carrying your wretched spawn!’

‘Come on, hey, it’s OK…’ Ren tried, stopping abruptly and pulling Hux to one side. He reached out and clasped a hand over the other man’s good arm, eyes damp and boring into Hux’s with a level of pathetic desperation that Hux once again wished he could slap straight off his face. ‘Everything’s going to be alright…’

‘Is it?’ Hux scoffed, swiping his good arm away from Ren’s grasp. ‘Is it really, Ren?’

He took his chance then to storm away, briefly feeling the release of his own personal rebellion before it was abruptly snatched away by Ren’s grabbing hand, pulling him back to face the beastly man.

‘Don’t walk away from me, Hux, not now…’ Ren pleaded.

And there was something in the look in Ren’s eyes, that desperation, that pathetic desperation after everything he’d put him through, allowed him to go through…

‘You hated me, for years, ever since we met,’ Hux spat. ‘And now my life is _meaningless,_ I’m only alive because I’m carrying your wretched offspring! I’m nothing on my own! I have no value other than to be a vessel for the Order! I spent my entire life working my way up the ranks, and for what? For _this?!_ To be a…a… fucking… _Broodmare_ for the Order’s Sith program?!’

Hux wrenched his arm free and struck at him then, a fist to the shoulder, then the armoured torso. Again and again, and his wails of despair grew louder with each hit, tears flowing freely as he felt the residual anger take him over entirely. It wasn’t even about Ren anymore. It was about _everything._

‘You bastard! You fucking demon! I never meant a thing to you, did I?!’ 

Ren finally managed to grip Hux in his arms, holding him tight.

‘Hux…please, listen to me…’

‘I don’t want to hear a thing you have to say.’ Hux snapped, pulling himself away from Ren and storming down the halls of the ship, towards medbay. He couldn’t wait to get his arm fixed and return to his quarters, where he could stick his head firmly in the sand with a good glass of something strong and his bed.

_This isnt’t happening. Oh gods, please, let me wake up and realize this is all a hellish nightmare..._

__

Months had passed. Four painful months of zero communication with Hux. And Kylo had been forced to suffer through every second of it, watching Hux go on as normal, denying the ever present reality of his pregnancy, refusing to acknowledge any evidence of it, even when it was clearly causing him distress. Ren knew Hux hated it when he delved into his mind via the Force, and up until this point he’d respected the fact that the man hadn’t allowed him to do so since the incident in the Throne Room.

But Hux’s thoughts were _loud._ Louder than anyone Ren had ever encountered. And after a certain point, they’d become impossible to ignore.

_I’m a vessel. That’s all I am to Snoke and Ren. And once it’s born, he’ll order Ren to snap my neck, or crush my heart. Whatever happens, I’m no longer useful to the Order once it’s born…_

It was the tail end of a bridge shift when Ren had finally managed to corner Hux. It had been painful for Ren himself, after all, watching Hux struggle through his pregnancy alone, wanting to comfort him and knowing he couldn’t show an ounce of affection towards the other man on the off chance that Snoke was looking in. Snoke had never approved of their relationship, after all, so he’d decided it was best to keep whatever they’d once had together in the past. Until that fateful day…

Ren had somehow found himself passing Hux in the hall and witnessing Hux doubled over in pain, alone, one hand grasping the sides of the ship, the other against his stomach.

‘General,’ Ren had whispered, finding himself reaching out to help the other man automatically, arm against his side, helping him up. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I don’t know,’ Hux had breathed, swallowing back whatever pain he seemed to be experiencing and bringing a hand to his protruding belly. ‘I think something’s wrong, Ren. I think something’s _very_ wrong.’

‘We need a medic droid!’ Ren had demanded then, pulling Hux closer, holding the man to himself and gripping his shoulder tightly, fear coursing through his veins. ‘Please, somebody help him!’

__

A week or so must had passed since Hux’s inadvertent medbay trip and Ren noted that Hux seemed tired, even for him. He didn’t even protest when Ren helped him up from the bed and guided him into the dining area of his quarters. He even allowed Ren to pull out his chair and seat him at the dining table without so much as a snarky mutter or an eye roll. This had been the daily protocol since Hux’s condition had threatened the life of both himself and his child a few weeks ago, and Ren was thankful his treatment of Hux had not yet been called into scrutiny by Snoke. Hux had been legitimately unwell, after all, a combination of exhaustion, undernourishment, and an adverse reaction to some of the nutrient treatments he’d been receiving. Surprisingly enough, he’d truly enjoyed his time with Hux, looking after him and making sure he was as healthy and well cared for in preparation for the birth of their child as possible. It was a hard concept to wrap his head around, really, but he knew he had to try.

He’d stayed with Hux many nights, comforting him and reassuring him that everything really would be OK, that ultimately, this would be for the good of the Order, promising Hux that he wouldn’t harm him even after the baby was born. Ren had even taken to stroking Hux’s hair, gently rubbing his growing middle and kissing him softly as they lay together in the still darkness at the end of those particularly difficult days.

All this was despite every instruction from Snoke to leave Hux be, because really, the General apparently meant nothing in regards to Ren’s training, regardless of whether or not he’d knocked the poor man up.

_He meant nothing, he was simply a vessel…_

Ren had missed the intimacy he and Hux had shared when they first met, even though they’d hated each other’s guts before and during. It felt right and perhaps _was_ strange to miss something like that, he’d come to realize, the lack of surveillance on his private life, his stolen, forbidden experiences with Hux. It had left a void.

Upon reconnecting with Hux, however, he was more than aware simply by the other man’s expression when he showed him even the slightest glimpse of kindness or affection, that it had affected him just as deeply. The former General was worn down, sad, and alone in his predicament. It very nearly broke Ren’s heart to see him in such a way.

He’d never wanted it to be this way for either of them.

__

All his life, Hux had felt insignificant, the tertiary component to any major decision within the Order, despite a lifetime of dedication to it. He was completely disposable, until now, it seemed. And perhaps, that was what hurt the most. All those years spent climbing to the top, struggling and persevering, it had all meant nothing. His rank had been handed to him by way of his abusive father, realistically, and he had spent his entire adult life forced to be made painfully aware of it.

And now, here he was, laying in Kylo Ren’s bed, discharged of his duty and rank for the near future on the Supreme Leader’s orders, cradling a pregnant belly he’d never asked for. He felt sad, vulnerable, and most of all, afraid.

But at least he had Ren. At least he had that stupid idiot Knight to keep him going, to protect him with that poorly made saber he’d once lay prone on the ground in fear of just half a year beforehand. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but at least he had a buffer between himself and Snoke.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that he’d been unfortunate enough to catch a copy of Ren and Snoke’s holo-trasmission whilst staying in Ren’s chambers.

‘Once your offspring is delivered, Ren, you understand there is no further use for him…’

‘Yes, Supreme Leader,’ Hux watched Kylo’s flashing image from the misplaced data pad’s projection. ‘I understand.’

Hux felt his heart plummet, racing in anger, the misery of rejection shortening his breaths as he sobbed, one arm cradling his belly, the other cradling his chest.

_After all this time…_

Ren returned to their quarters that evening, finding Hux coiled up on the bed, throat and face red-raw with tears.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, attempting to curl up next to Hux and pull him into a hug.

‘What’s wrong?! Really?!’ Hux snapped, prying himself away from Ren’s grip and pulling himself up. ‘I can’t believe you even have the audacity to ask me that!’

‘Hux, what in the Hells do you mean?!’

‘I saw your meeting with Snoke!’ Hux sobbed, legs crossed, hand still spread protectively over his stomach, eyes brimming over with tears. ‘You’ve agreed with him it’s best my life is put to an end once I’ve delivered your child! _Our_ child!’

Ren seemed startled then, unable to speak.

‘Is that all I really meant to you, Ren?’ Hux demanded, tearfully. ‘Is this the only reason you’ve been so focused on looking after me, making sure I slept, feeding me, keeping me alive?!’

‘No!’ Ren blurted out, suddenly, his hands reaching for Hux’s, holding them and squeezing them tight. ‘Hux, please, you have to listen to me…’

‘Why should I?!’ Hux spat, attempting to wrench his hands free.

‘Because, I love you!’ Ren announced, grip still strong on Hux’s hands, pulling him closer. ‘Listen, Hux…Armitage…I know what the Supreme Leader has planned, and I had to agree…you know I did…’

Hux swallowed, bit back a further onslaught of tears. ‘And you’re going to do it? You’re going to kill me?’

‘No, no, sweetheart, please…you need to understand…’ Ren gasped, sweeping his thumb over Hux’s hand. ‘I only said what I said to protect you, to keep him sweet. I’ll talk to him, OK? I’ll convince him that you still have a purpose in the Order, even after the birth…’

And Hux couldn’t quite find the words for what happened next, as Ren kissed his hand, leaned down and kissed his belly, before looking up to him, stroking the vagrant strand of hair away from his forehead.

‘Trust me when I say nothing is ever going to happen to you. You’re my world now, Armie.’

That night, they lay together with Ren, _Kylo,_ whispering kind, gentle words of love and reassurance into Hux’s ear.

_Everything will be OK, Armitage. I’ll protect you._

__

_‘Please, Supreme Leader, you can’t…you can’t do this…I love him!’_

Hux didn’t mean to scream in the way he had as he saw Ren’s body fly across the room and hit the wall.

‘You bastard! You bastard!’ Hux wailed, his gaze darting from the slumped form of his lover to Snoke. ‘How could you?!’

‘I won’t tolerate insubordination from anyone, General, I’m sure you understand,’ Snoke hissed back, leaning over in his throne to survey the damage he’d inflicted on his once prized apprentice.

‘He did nothing to you!’ Hux sobbed, finding himself dropping to his knees in despair. ‘He did nothing!’

‘He dared to defy my orders, General!’

‘Why do you continue to taunt me with that title?!’ Hux spat. ‘You relieved me of it three months ago! Why can’t you at least allow me to live, allow _both_ of us to live and raise our child?!’

‘It’s impractical for everyone, I’m sure there’s some part of your training that’s remained in that weak, pathetic mind of yours that understands! You should be grateful I allowed you to carry on living as long as you have! If it weren’t for your offspring, I’d have ended your wretched life almost half a year ago…’

‘Well, with respect, Supreme Leader, fuck you!’ Hux roared, the last thing he was able to utter before finding himself hurled across the room, slamming onto the floor agianst his back by Ren’s side. He found himself in agony, choking and spluttering for air as he struggled to sit up.

‘And now, seeing as I have a new, viable heir, I see no reason to carry on babysitting either you or this overgrown child…’ Snoke muttered, hand reaching out, beginning to drag Ren’s defenceless body towards him through the Force.

Despite the pain in his bones, Hux pulled himself up from the floor, metallic smell of the fresh blood from his split lip flooding his senses, feeling his blood rush through his veins, his mind racing. He felt an untold rage in his chest then. His limbs, every fibre within his body, his very soul felt it. And suddenly, he knew what needed to be done. He hoisted himself to his feet, wiping away the remaining blood and tears with the sleeve of his greatcoat, eyes settling upon Ren’s discarded lightsaber still crackling against the ground. He took a deep breath, feeling the rush to his chest as he took the first few, confident steps towards it, heart rate elevating the closer he got to it. He was terrified, but he continued to walk with purpose, finally finding himself reaching down and grasping the hilt of the deadly weapon, lifting it from the floor with caution, but swiftly.

Ren’s saber felt odd in Hux’s grasp, the buzz of the malformed thing still working in his hands, vibrating through his body. Perhaps it would have felt wrong to have hold of such a thing, had he not been carrying the offspring of such a powerful Force user, a Force sensitive being itself, he needed to remind himself. And in that moment, Hux realised protecting both of these beings was the most important thing he’d ever do. He felt the inner resentment of his father, of the injustices of the regime, his hatred of Snoke. It was bubbling and spewing over within him now, and all the restrained rage and pent-up viciousness rose within him, and he knew, this was something he could do. _Had_ to do. For Ren. For their child.

_For himself._

Snoke was distracted, raising Ren’s body up off the floor and pulling the man towards him like some sort of living ragdoll. He was consumed in vengeance, blind to see it. Blind to see Hux approaching him, holding the saber over his head. Hux struck, swinging for Snoke’s torso, once and then twice.

And then, it was over.

Hux couldn’t quite catch his breath, his face dotted with his oppressor’s blood, saber still whirring and glowing as he stood over Snoke’s dismembered body, chest heaving and eyes wet as he glanced across the Throne room, thankfully met with Ren’s awakening gaze.

Ren smiled, and Hux smiled back at him.

\---

Grand Marshall Hux took to the stage beside his Knight, head held high and a smile upon his face as the choral anthem of the First Order rang out across the vast heights of the room. Ren stood proudly at his side, forgoing all regulations and embracing his lover and co-commandant before their subordinates, one palm around the Grand Marshall’s shoulder and the other against his beloved’s middle. He looked over to Hux, seeing the man he loved finally, truly happy for the first time since they’d met, his eyes welling with tears and his chest swelling with pride, and felt himself tremble at the sight in awe and gratitude.

‘This is all ours, darling,’ Ren whispered. ‘This is our future, and we’ve created it. We have everything.’

Hux scoffed, a soft expression fleeting across his face as he looked back at him. ‘Come on, now, Ren, let’s not ruin this with sentimentality…’

Ren planted a kiss on Hux’s forehead then, holding him just a little bit closer. ‘I love you Armie.’

And Hux chuckled, leaning in and kissing Ren back, on the lips this time as he pressed his own palm against Ren’s to rest against his belly.

‘Oh, shut up Ren. You know I love you too.’


End file.
